In this Moment of weakness
by Rulin
Summary: Done for the SSBB kink meme prompt "Mewtwo angsts about himself, or someone else" Note: Contains Luigi angst D


None of them could last a week in my shoes.

I always thought I had it bad. Never once did I doubt luck was not on my side from the day I was created.

Created… Cloned. Used. Alone.

I had no-one you know. Not a single person who cared about _me_ as a living being instead of as a weapon, a tool, or a threat.

Yes, I'll admit in this moment of weakness that I was.. I am… Lonely. But you know about loneliness don't you? You can be surrounded by people with good intentions but still feel so dreadfully alone.

When I came here, my hope of finding a single entity in that crowd of faces that understood… shattered like so many expectations before it. It would be a lie if I told you that it didn't hurt. And, as much as it pains me to realize, I suppose I have trained myself to ignore the little twinge of pain I feel when someone just smiles and turns away. But someone like you… Ever the optimist. Cannot train themselves to feel like I do. To block everything out. But then, you were always soft.

In everyone I had ever met, I knew that none of them could come close to what I felt. Even the more sinister ones here had something. Had someone. The Koopa had his children. The penguin had his kingdom. Even the robot had his siblings.

I thought… Rather, I knew that I couldn't find what I was looking for here. I suppose that's why I left. That was until… I noticed you. I berate myself for not finding you sooner, but you always liked to hide. And it was a second nature to you that you always faded into the background. Because, who would notice the little green man in the corner, when the more famous one was just in front of him?

At first, I suppose I ignored you because I thought you were a coward. It was common knowledge that you'd rather turn tail than fight.

But… it wasn't until I actually _saw_ you fight that I realised something. I came to realise that you weren't a coward at all. You were _afraid_. But not of them…

It… must be hard. Loving unconditionally, doing all in your power to save those you hold dear… only to smile that wistful smile you have, and fade into the background as someone else gets everything back.

I suppose you must resent him for that. But you could never bring yourself to hate truly, could you? Even the Koopa... you _dislike_ him, but not hate.

Never hate.

I know your brother cares for you. I know he does, I can see it. You'd be blind _not _to see it. But I feel sometimes that perhaps he doesn't really _know_ what he's doing to you. When, in any of those press conferences, those crowds of fans, those moments of appreciation, did he thank you? Mention you?

I don't have anyone I care for as deeply as a brother… So I can only imagine how much it hurts.

To tell you the truth, I really didn't know what the Koopa was thinking. Now everyone knows you. Just not in the way you wanted.

Even the toads you used to know, the ones who knew you for a little more than 'the green coward', back up a little and stare at you wearily as you walk by.

You don't pretend not to hear them talking. Talking about 'Mario's kid brother', 'you know, the one who went bad and tried to kill Mario', 'the one who almost destroyed the entire universe and everything', 'the one who sometimes talks to himself when people aren't looking'.

With people holding onto their loved ones a little tighter, people pointedly ignoring you, casting mixed glances of fear and hate and betrayal… And pity.

Yes… they see you now. They _know_ you now. But for all the wrong reasons.

And I find myself wondering how strong you must be to take it all without batting an eyelid. It occurs to me that you are a far stronger person than anyone else here. Stronger than me. Stronger than them. And stronger than your brother.

So I won't pretend in this moment of weakness that I don't feel pain when you are alone, and finally allow yourself to sigh a shuddery sigh and let the tears flow.

In this moment of weakness, I will allow myself to do what I can for you. I will be there for you.

Because… All because… I realise.

I wouldn't last a day in your shoes.


End file.
